Is It My Face That Haunts You?
by AmayaKimikioHime
Summary: What would happen if the brute Sebastian,realized his feelings for the shinigami,Grell?  Peek:The name the red head had chosen for the tall brute sent shivers through him."I have no interest in a male trying to be a woman,while I am devoted to my bocchan.


"Sebas-chan!" A red headed shinigami ran towards the tall black haired brute, arms extended, lips pursed. The haired male easily dodges the red head, causing the shinigami to slam against the wall of the mansion. "Sebby, why must you always play hard to get?" The shinigami pouts, adjusting his clothing, then touching his now ginger cheek. "And I told you not my face, Sebby!"

The name the red head had chosen for the tall brute sent shivers through him. "I have no interest in a male trying to be a woman, while I am devoted to my bocchan." The male slips past the shinigami, "And I do not care about your-" he turns around, looking the male up and down, "erm-'pretty' face." The brute continued forward into the mansion, only to find the cross dresser attached like a leech to his leg.  
>"Don't be so hard, Sebas-chan." The male gives a flirty smile, shimming his chest. "I know how you truly feel. And your bocchan can't fulfill those fantasies of yours." Unfortunately, the shinigami's attempt to stop 'Sebby' had failed, and ended in him flicking the red head off like a flea. Eagerly, the shinigami followed. "Don't play coy, Sebby."<p>

"Grell-chan, please. I have work to attend to, and your act has put me several moments behind!" He turns a corner, in a small attempt to lose the male.

"But Sebbby, I could help!" The male smiled eagerly, reaching for the clothes his crush held.

Sebastian snatches the clothes away quickly, remembering how horrid things had been when Grell had been a butler for Madame Red...when she'd sent him for butler training... "Please, if you plam on destroying things, do it outside, for it's hard to pick up in the mansion." Picking up his pace, the red head still followed close behind.

"But, Sebby..." He pouts, jumping in front of Sebastian, realizing his other attempts weren't working.

"Grell! I am _trying _to complete the chores for the day before the clumsy maid, gardener, and chef get to them! You are both delaying me and putting my _entire _schedule behind! _Move_!" Sebastian had obviously gotten sick of playing nice and being polite in his rejections. He pushed past Grell just before a crash and explosion is heard. Letting out a sigh, he heads towards the kitchen, knowing it will take the longest to fix. Taking a glance around the charcoal coloured room, he lets out a calm breath that shows pensiveness underneath before asking, "Baldo, what happened here?" Even though he already knew the answer.  
>"Well, I saw the young master's unprepared breakfast...and I figured it would take a long time to cook..." He holds up a contraption proudly, "So I used me flame thrower!"<p>

Shaking his head, Sebastian says, "Clean this up...I'll be back." Exiting the room, he heads towards the crash. "Meirin, what happened?"

"I knew the young master would be drinking Earl Grey today...so I thought I might get his favourite tea set out..."

Sebastian touches his fingers to the bridge of his nose, trying to keep calm. "Please clean this up, and be careful not to break anything else." Turning to leave, he pauses. "And please don't-I repeat-donn't run through the house."  
>Leaving, Meirin blushes, dusting herself off. "He said it twice..."<p>

Returning to the kitchen, Sebastian begins to re-prepare his bocchan's meal in a huff. "This puts us all very behind schedule," he sighs.

Grell skips into the room. "I woke your bocchan for you, Sebastian," he chirps. "Now can we play?" He smiles, twirling about in his fantasies.

But all he recieves is a dark look. "You did _WHAT_?" He asks angrily, rushing past Grell. "None of you _igits_ can ever get anything right! I must do it all myself!" He growls, practically running up the stairs, and into his bocchan's room.  
>The young bocchan sits up in bed, stretching. "I thought we got rid of that annoyance months ago." He yawns, scratching his head.<p>

"I'm sorry for that, master." Sebastian opens the curtains, "He slipped beyond my vision, I apologize." He turns around after tying back the curtains, facing Ciel Phantomhive. "I'm afraid you were woken before your breakfast was ready, young master." He bows. "What shall you like to do while you wait?"

Ciel presses the air between his teeth in annoyance and anger, making it come out as a 'tch'. He lies back down, a bit peeved that his sleep was disturbed before breakfast. "And I suspect Baldo's to blame?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian closes the curtains once more. "You have no guests coming today, and have naught but paperwork to do." He lifts the covers back up to the child's chin. "You may sleep a bit longer." He goes to leave but a dart wizzes by his ear, and he catches it between his index and middle fingers. "Yes, my lord?"

"Stay with me until I fall asleep." It was more of a question then a demand, as the youth stares up at him, with wide eyes.

Giving a small smirk at this mature child's churlishness, he sits down beside the bed. "As you wish, my bocchan."


End file.
